A Happy Christmas
by Rue Bear
Summary: It's to be a very happy Christmas for Toby and Happy.


Toby face planted straight on to the couch the moment they trailed in through the door. His words muffled by the couch cushions,"Can we never just have a quiet,simple Christmas, just once."

Happy, chucked her duffel under her bench, focusing on rectifying and putting her tools back into there respective places from where they had been abandoned at the 'drop everything' call from Cabe two nights ago, being dragged off into the jungle of Venezuela to track blood diamonds and rescue hostages of 'great' importance. She was sweaty and felt extremely gross and all she really wanted in the world was a shower but agreed wholeheartedly with Toby's frame of mind, not that she was going to admit it "Come on Doc, it wasn't that bad."

Toby lifted his head "There was rain! and I don't mind that, I can do rain. But that wasn't just an April shower we were dealing with, that was torrential rain! But it was also hot and muggy and there was bugs. Big ass bugs! I mean you saw that spider on Sly! I've seen smaller dogs!"

The large man froze, turning slowly all colour having drained from his face as if the danger was still present. "There was a bug on me!? And you didn't tell me!"

She didn't care he was tired,she threw a bolt at Toby's head making him jump and sit up and turning to look at her. She gave him a warning look, if he didn't shut up she was going to put him in a choke hold. After all the things they had just faced ,why be winding up Sly with his dramatics. The kid had done a good job of holding it together despite everything. She sent Sly a eye roll and a small smile, "Sly, it wasn't that big"

Toby seemed oblivious to her intention. "Are you kidding, i'm telling you, it was huge, that's why Happy "fell" into you. She was batting that mother trucker of your shoulder, sent it flying 10ft back into the jungle,where it bloody belongs. Everyone check to make sure you didn't bring no more of those suckers back"

Sly's eyes blew wide, blanching he looked from Happy to Walter hoping someone would dispute the chances, he instead got a raised eyebrow and half shrug on Walters part.

Happy was becoming exasperated,"Toby, shut up, it wasn't _that_ big, and plus, I _got_ it. And i'm _sure_ there will be no more " _big ass bugs_ " having been brought back here Sly."

Happy shook her head, she was too tired for this shit. She received a pitying look, that was evidently disguising a smirk, from Paige who was wise to back up Happy's statement being the voice of reason, "yes, I'm very sure we have no small hitch-hikers, but everyone just be careful when empting your bags just in case."

Sylvester took a large step back from his bag, considered his next action before looking back to Walter who gave him an understanding smile "don't worry Sly, i'll check the bag for you before you go."

Sly's shoulders visibly relaxed,taking a deep breath releasing his tension "Thank you, Walter"

Cabe walked back into the wide space, "Ok people, things are all cleared up and paperwork is to be done asap, but right now it's time to go home. And I for one think we could do in with a lie in, so we whilst we will be in tomorrow, we'll just not make it bright and early alright? So goodnight all and i'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Toby slid up to her, leaning against her workbench "So what are you hoping for this year?"

"For Christmas?"

"Yes, for Christmas."

she considered it for a moment "Something small, that will mean a lot. hopefully"

He cocked an eyebrow at her response "How... specific"

She gave him a smirk "what I want right now however, is my bed."

He seemed a little crestfallen "Your bed? You don't want to share mine tonight?"

she gave his a small smile, a slight wrinkling of her nose "Not tonight Doc. I know we have been working hard at rebuilding this,but we have time I hope. So as much as I, love you, tonight I want to be in my own bed around my own things."

"Ok, no, ok yeah. I get it. Awesome."

She knew he was trying to be patient, not rush things, respecting her need for time and space. She gave a small sigh through her nose "Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"I think _they_ are suspicious, Paige isn't exactly being subtle. do you think we should clear things up for them?"

Toby furrowed his brow, confused. She took his hand pulling him closer to her, looking up, he followed her action, above them was hung a large sprig of mistletoe. Happy smiled at his, confused expression.

"Told you she wasn't being subtle."

Toby's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline "Paige did this? And you have let her live?"

She laughed softly "lets just say I've made a new years resolution, and i'm deciding to get a head start on it." She took another small step towards him as he looked back up at the plant, then back to her. She held his gaze as she stood up on her tiptoes lifting his hat off his head placing it upon her own before burying her fingers in his hair.

Her voice was soft and gentle as she leaned in closer, barely a whisper. "no more hiding" she closed the inch between them,tugging at his hair. She barely heard the small gasp from Sylvester and quiet laugh from Paige. She heard no sound from Walter, only once they had broken apart and she gave a small glance in their direction did she spot that whilst he was trying to appear nonchalant by staring at the contents of Sly's bag, his were pursed but a smirk was lighting up one corner, he was secretly pleased but wasn't about to make it common knowledge. Robot.

Toby's eyes appeared to have taken on a glazed quality from the intensity of the kiss, he looked smugly around the room. He bit upon his bottom lip. "I could get used to that"

"the kissing or the no hiding thing?"

"both. defiantly both"

She gave him that cheeky smirk that made his knees go weak as she bit upon her own bottom lip, picking up her duffel. "glad to hear it, i'll see you tomorrow Doc"

"wait, my hat.."

she turned to push the door with her back, locking eyes with him "tonight, it's mine Doc" winking swiftly as she made her exit.

He gave a worried mutter of "just don't burn it" making Paige snort.

* * *

Toby turned to them grinning like a loon. He radiated Happiness. Paige smiled at him,

"Congratulations Toby, things seem to be getting back on track."

"Not going to lie guys, we have been back on track for a little while. But now she is confident enough to be flaunting it. So don't be looking for _that_ to be stopping, i'm looking at you 197"

Walter turned with a small smile on his face despite having crossed his arms, "as long as it doesn't implicate work and stays, ahem, child friendly I have no issues with, _that"_

Toby picked up his messenger bag and rucksack of his own "I will take that, boss man, ugh, it's going to be a good Christmas. I can _feel_ it!"

They all just grinned at his re-found vigor as he left.

* * *

"I thought you suckers said a lie in! for us a lie in should be, like, lunchtime!" Toby swung his bag off off his shoulder and onto his desk. The fairy lights Paige insisted on being put up were on, but that was it. The rest of the garage was in darkness. Odd. Toby scanned the place, "guys?"

The sound of the piano had him spinning round, walking towards it, he noted the person sitting there that he had somehow missed upon entry. Her dark raven hair fell down her back in tight spirals, her arms exposed in the sleeveless dress, he moved slowly towards her, curious. She sensed his approach. The music began to change.

"When we first met, you were an ass, sarcastic, in denial and a complete mess." Her fingers danced over the keys, "..as was I" the notes changed, similar but different. "but no matter what I did, or said, you would still come sniffing around" she started adding other notes, flavouring the piece "and I started to soften to you, became a bit more receptive to your nosiness and your company" the notes sweetened a little, but kept there strength and force. " then Amy broke your heart, as you broke the bank" the notes that appeared cheerier started to darken and the piece slowed, yet still sounded like a whirlwind. "But I found I wanted to keep you from as much damage as possible,where others pussy-footed around you, I told you how it was. And eventually you began to dig yourself back out of the hole you had created. I was glad of it. The gambling always bothered me, I knew you were better than that, that you could be better than that. I didn't want to care as much as I did, but your friendship, it began to change me", the cheerier notes that had darkened began to lighten once more, notes of added gentleness.

She had yet to look away from her fingers, even as he hovered five feet from her she didn't dare glance up. "And then came Paige, and Ralph, and Cabe. And I wasn't sure, but we needed it..I needed it. I found a home here, something I didn't ever think I would have," The composition took on a more melodic tone, the notes weaving together to create magic at her fingertips. It took him a minute to realise she was just reorganising the previous portions so they complemented and Harmonised one another.

He didn't know she played so well. "I won't lie, I had noticed how you had once looked at me had been changing. And to be honest, it terrified me, who was I to deserve your dedication and love. Yet when I felt your gaze upon me as I worked, it warmed me. I wanted you despite my every rationality and doubt even after our failed date," Toby cringed, he was never going to live that down, he rightly didn't deserve to, but still.

Happy gave a small laugh as she spoke. " I took it as an opportunity to push you away again, realising you had come too close. That I'd be burned...or worse you would. The prospect of not being your friend, losing you. I couldn't.." The music slowed, sadder. "But speaking to Sly after Megan died, I couldn't stop thinking of that first kiss. I wanted more. I didn't want to say I had missed my chance to be happy, to at least, _try._ " the music lifted it reached its climax and it was complex and wild and beautiful. Her fingers eventually slowed and reached its end with the last few sweet notes. "those months with you, I was happier than I thought possible. I fell for you hander than I had fallen for any man before. I felt safe with someone for the first time in my life, but then..."

Happy was silent, continuing to stare at the keys of the piano. She was breathing a little shakily, rubbing her hands together. He waited for what is was she had to say next. She stood up abruptly and Toby was surprised to see she was dressed up,in her combat boots but in fine back tights and a burgundy dress, the cut not unlike the superhero dress she had,had to wear for the mission in Kazakhstan. He had thought of that dress quite often since the mission, unable to forget just how delectable she had looked.

She closed the distance between them taking his hand and he took the time as she gathered her words to rake his eyes down the length of her. She exhaled one last breath before speaking, he tried to encourage her, his eyes fixed on her wide ones, she wetted her lips before speak, Toby had to blink to avoid focusing on the action "I messed up. I messed up big and I'm sorry." Toby shook his head softly breaking their eye contact, but Happy lifted his chin to meet her eyes again "Our.. _problem,_ is no longer an issue, and we are rebuilding _us_ , and I don't need an incentive to be doing so, but I want something to be working towards and I want to give you that too. So,"

she blew out a breath and took a slow step back with her right foot, lowering to her knee. Toby bit down on his bottom lip to stop his grin from over taking his face as she reached down into the top of her boot taking out a small box, Toby gave a sharp, sudden laugh.

It shook Happy's confidence, a cold feeling running over her body. Maybe this wasn't the right time. She gave a nervous look up at him as he bit back down on his lip. "i'm sorry, please, continue" Happy's assurance of her impulsive, and looking back on it, probably stupid decision to do this almost had her standing and fleeing. What was she thinking!

She suddenly felt fingertips brush her temple, his expression had sobered and he watched her with soft caressing eyes, "it's ok, Hap. Its all good, say what it is you brought me here to say." fear was winning this battle and he saw it written across her face, he took her shoulders guiding her back to her feet. She held the box in her hands like a lifeline. She hadn't done it yet, she hadn't opened the box yet, stripping herself bare, exposed her heart, hadn't made herself truly vulnerable,not just yet. She still had time to stop this ridiculous idea.

But she wanted to. She wanted him to see. He watched her frozen form for a minute before gently taking her hands as to take the box from her but she pulled them back to her chest gently before he could. She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered the words she came to say. "I love you. I love you and I love how you love me. And I let you down. I can't say I won't do it again, but I want this more than I've wanted anything ever before, so. marry me Doc, please, marry me" she hated how desperate it sounded, like some rushed plea. That wasn't how she had intended it to sound. There was no response from him,just the feeling as his arm wound round her waist. She opened her eyes, he was so close his breath fanned her face, his eyes were intensity trained on hers.

She felt her hands clutching the box come to rest under her chin as he closed the space between them, the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue as it stroked hers had a whine escape the back of her throat.

They broke apart eyes hooded and a little out of breath. Happy smiled contently, "that a yes?" his eyes locked on her hands tucked under her jaw, he gave her a crooked grin "depends on the ring sweetheart" she loosened her grip holding it between them both before flicking open the lid.

She saw his pupils blow as he took in the image of the ring nestled in the fabric. She grinned, keeping her voice low "it's nice to know Sly hasn't become immune to my intimidation." She ran her knuckles gently down his arm to take hold of his hand "He told me how you had all gone to the club, why didn't you ever tell me you had been there to witness that car crash of comedy?" she hung her head, shaking it a little,smiling despite her embarrassment. She looked back up into his face "He told me of our 'mighty love oak', felt you should maybe carry a reminder of that."

It was a plain band with a section of wood buried in the centre,running round the circumference of the band. Toby looked from the ring, into Happy's eyes as she spoke "I know it doesn't always seem this way, but the depths of my feelings do run just as deep as yours, even if I struggle to show it sometimes" she lifted the ring from the box, casting the box aside, lifting Toy's left hand and sliding upon his second finger, kissing his knuckles "I just need you to remember that" Toby took back his hand, wrapping it round the back of her neck, kissing her tenderly before resting his forehead against hers.

"it's stunning, thank you"

"Titanium, practically indestructible. Thought that would be best in our line of work"

Toby gave a chuckle, "very wise, but I forgot to say yes"

Happy rolled her eyes, placing her hands on the side of her face she looked into his eyes, "Tobias Curtis, will you marry me?"

Toby pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as I considering it "I guess so, although there's this really pretty waitress at _Kovalskys,_ who I think has had her eye on me for a while and-" His face split into a grin at her expression "yes, yes, of course I'm going to marry you"

Happy gave a scoffing laugh pushing him away from her "I don't know if you've ever been told this Doc, but you talk to much"

He pulled her back into his arms "only everyday at school"

"your poor teachers"

"i think it's part of my charm"

"you keep telling yourself that dear"

there was a beat of silence as the realisation settled

Toby gaped "did you just use a pet name, you totally did!" he looked around as if looking for a witness.

Happy's head fell to his chest with a groan and a muffled "no,it was a mistake! I swear!"

"that's ok, i'll take it any way, sugar bear"

He gave a good natured cough at the thump to his ribs.

"i'll should probably start investing in arnica in preparation for our marriage, yes?"

her undoubtedly rude retort was muffled by his chest but he laughed in response anyway, whispering "looking forward to it my love" as he kissed the crown of her head.

* * *

They just stood holding each other as unaware of how long they held each other in their embrace, just enjoying the presence of the other, Toby heard it first the low muttering of voices outside, he raised his head as the door slowly creaked open and Paige stuck her head around the door, she mouthed at him as to whether it was ok to come in, he gave her a smile and beckoned her come in. She entered, weighed down with bags as Walter and Ralph followed carrying stacked boxes of Tupperware with Cabe and Sylvester following in behind.

She beamed as she put down her bags, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet as she slowly approached the pair. Happy curled deeper into his chest.

"sooooo,anything _exciting_ happen that you might want to tell us about?"

Toby wrangled his face to an expression of mock puzzlement, "No, why? You know something I don't"

there was a flash of panic crossed her face, her gaze fell to Happy. Toby gave a chuckle, stirring Happy from her bliss. She uncurled herself from Toby's chest to face her "How did you know?"

"Happy, you text me to tell Toby we were meeting here at 10, but we were to stick to our arranged time of 11;30. I'm not a genius Happy, but I knew you were up to something otherwise you would have told him yourself... _so_ , what is it!" She was waiting for one of them to say something, looking from one to the other expectantly.

Toby looked to Happy before holding out his left hand, "she liked it, so she put a ring on it. Finally." Happy gave him a small swat. Paige inspected the ring before pulling him into a tight hug. " _oh_!, i'm so happy for you!" she paused before hugging Happy, asking for permission which was granted by the opening of Happy's arms.

Paige held her tightly, her voice soft and low in Happy's ear "truly Happy, i'm so _happy_ for you" Paige released her, but Happy held onto her arms "thank you Paige, I'm glad you stuck around"

she felt the squeeze of Toby's hand on her side as he slid off towards the guys, giving her some girl time

"Always, it's going to take a lot more than a few arguments to have me rushing off now" Paige gave a glance to Walter as he helped Ralph prepare the food.

Happy bit her lip "I can see that, things are looking promising?"

"yeah, I know it's never going to be easy, it never is. I just, I guess its just a different kind of hard"

"geniuses, our make up is complex. It takes someone special to want to get to know the workings, but we are worth it, don't you think?"

"yeah, you are"

* * *

"well hello boys, what does delights does Miss Dineen have for us this year?"

Walter looked up from the potatoes he was cutting as Ralph peeled, "eh, well Paige has decided to try a few new things along with the more traditional...dishes this year. What they are, I don't know, we are just, doing the things she has requested. She will be taking over for the assembly of the food. I honestly don't know what I would be doing if she asked me to help with that. that's something I think you will be asked to do" He glanced up to Paige where she stood talking to Happy. "The bigger question however is as to why the both of you were in here so early?"

Sly had been half listening as he read one of his comic books from the chair opposite Walter, his eyes widened and leaped to Toby, then to Ralph and back to Toby. He lowered his tone as if it would prevent Ralph from hearing, "do I need to _disinfect_ any surfaces Toby?, Walter, you did disinfect the table before you started chopping, right?" he returned his worried gaze to Toby muttering "the sofa perhaps? Maybe your, eh, _desk_?" Toby grinned at his friends concern, giving a laugh as he responded "no, your good Sly dog, nothing of that fruition took place, Happy just wanted some privacy as to take me _off_ the market" He held up his hand and gave his fingers and eyebrows a wiggle as to draw attention to the ring that now sat there, grinning broadly.

Walter practically dropped his knife as Sylvester put down his comic book, both jaws dropping as they stared. Sylvester was the first to speak, jumping up from his chair to inspect the object closer "She proposed!"

Happy and Paige had approached from behind as they spoke. Happy was puffed and a little smug at the event that had just unfolded between the pair,"I sure did" She stole a baton of carrot Walter had expertly cut, snapping off a chunk between her teeth as she retorted,a smile playing on her lips.

The news seemed of no surprise to Ralph as he had continued to peel the potatoes in his charge "the practice of a woman proposing only on a leap day is wholly outdated and falling out of socially practised norms as we enter a new age of equality and evolution of both social and gender norms" The boy looked up from his work to look from Toby to Happy as he spoke "I can't say I'm surprised, you two have never been ones to follow the rules. But I like that. Congratulations. May I recommend autumn or spring for the time of nuptials, the temperature is of better climate for wedding guests and pictures. You run the risk of too much sun exposure in the summer or wet in winter" The group of adults gave a chuckle. Toby ruffled the kids hair "Thanks Ralphy boy, I like the sound of that." Happy chewed on her carrot stick "I could do the autumn I think, more time to enjoy being a free or free-er woman before i'm tied down once again" she gave Toby a smile and wink as he gave her a sour look. "I agree, in kind. More time to _enjoy_ being engaged and plan. _I_ at least, only plan on doing this _once_. Got to do it right."

she narrowed her eyes at him a little, "ouch Doc, bit of a low blow. I may have just given you the ring but I can ask for it back just as quick."

Toby moved from his place to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her, "not a chance babe, this thing on my hand is on for life now love. You'll have to pry it off my cold,dead finger"

Happy's expression was fine till he got to his last expression. Her eyes suddenly took on a haunted look that Paige didn't miss. Her grip on his hands tightened, as if making sure they were real and still there. Paige watched as Happy re- arranged her features as to pass off a grin, but it was tight at the corners, giving it away if you knew what you were looking for.

It was the gruff voice from the corner of the kitchen that broke the tension "I always hoped you kids would eventually get here. your good for each other you two,knew it the moment I walked in to this joint."

Paige was surprised by his sudden reappearance "hey! When did you get back here, I wondered where you had gotten to."

"went to pick someone up remember" he motioned to the back of the garage where Mr Quinn stood, looking a little awkward. "hey guys"

Happy moved from Toby's arms and in to her Dad's. "your here, I was going to pick you up just before dinner"

He gave a soft nod "I know, I got a phone call from Paige last night telling me I was to be picked up earlier. Now I know why. My god Happy,your mother would be so elated to have seen this day, to meet this guy"

He stuck a hand out to Toby who took it graciously before pulling him into a hug.

"its always great to see you Mr Quinn, Dad..can I call you Dad now?"

Patrick gave a laugh, "Toby, you can call me what ever you like"

"Really?"

"Your family now. I never thought I'd get to see my daughter again never mind think I'd get to see a son-in law too. She has found herself a good one I'd say, and a doctor too, just as her mother had always hoped" He gave another laugh despite the nostalgia in his eyes.

The man seemed to appear younger since the reappearance of his daughter in his life, healthier and happier. They both did in fact.

* * *

They were all stuffed. Patrick and Cabe passed out in their food comas on the sofa as Ralph and Walter were up on the roof with Ralph's new and bigger telescope as Paige cleaned up, typically like a Mom.

Happy had decided on taking a breather by sorting through her tools, she sat with them spread around her, disposing of the old and worn out ones with the large replacement set she had been gifted. She heard his footsteps but she didn't stop what she was doing till he had sat behind her, she accepted his embrace by leaning her back against his front, running the tip of her new screwdriver up and down his leg. He kissed the shell of her ear, "I didn't get to give you, your present."

she twisted her body as to look at him confusedly "yes you did?"

he gave her that crooked grin she loved so much "errr no, I didn't. I think I might have remembered."

she turned back around fiddling with the screwdriver in her hands "well I already got what it was I really wanted."

it was his turn to be confused,he tucked her hair back behind her ear to get a better view of her face "what do you mean Hap, I haven't given it to you yet"

she didn't look at him just continued fiddling and focusing on her screwdriver, she mumbled her answer as if embarrassed by it "You said yes, that's what I wanted, and I got it."

He smiled broadly at her sentimentality. He chuckled resting his head on her shoulder "and here I thought when you said 'something small that meant a lot' you had sussed what I had for you"

she turned back around, "why, what is it?"

"well, here" He handed her a small box, not unlike the ring box his ring had came in. she tried to recall what the box from his proposal had looked like, That made her suspicious "is it my engagement ring, were you going to propose again?"

he shook his head, a chuckle rumbling is his chest "no, just open it."

she carefully lifted the lid and there lay a key. "A key?, a key to what?"

"to our house, our home, if you would like to make it so"

" you bought a house? You were going to ask me to move in with you?"

"yeah, that's why I panicked a little when you didn't want to come back to mine last night, but I reasoned with it. You just needed your space. But I don't want it it just to be _mine_ and _yours_ any more, I want to have a place with you which is _ours_ , which has respective places in it where we can have our own space, but when we leave those places we are entering back into our space. And this marriage thing makes that so much better. Because spouses in different houses would be a tad odd." His grip on her tightened as he squeezed her closer "Your my fiancée! Do you know how long I've been waiting to say that!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm,she never thought she would have this,didn't know she wanted it till it was set in front of her "I have a rough idea" she turned in his arms, manoeuvring to straddle his hips, she pushed him down as to lie on his chest. "I love you Toby, I really love you and i'm sorry for all the mistakes I made" He rubbed her back soothingly, "i made a fair few of my own sweetheart, but I'm happy that despite it all we have ended up here. From the moment I saw you Happy Quinn I just wanted to _make_ you happy, make you _smile_ "

she gave a chuckle"..but i've always been Happy.."

He was quiet a moment considering his response to the joke she was trying to make

"Happy, I love you darling, but your just _not_ funny"

"yes I am..you just don't _know_ it yet"

"well I look forward to the day..if it ever comes"

Happy gave him a thump but the hollow sound it made had them laughing like idiots until the rest of the team and Patrick came in to to find the couple laughing hysterically surrounded by Happy's tools. The sight left them all with satisfied smiles. It really had been a 'good' Christmas, in fact it had been the best yet.

* * *

the Gorgeous ring is the cover image, i don't own it, The ring is by a contemporary jeweler called Justin Duance and I LOVE IT! best research find for me yet!


End file.
